Austria Volunteers Corps in Mexico
Austria Volunteers Corps in Mexico When the Second French Empire in 1868 removed all of their troops still present in the Second Mexican Empire due to rising tensioning in Europe the Second Mexican Empire now without an ally was left on its own. Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico believing that measures had to be taken in order for the Second Mexican Empire to survive true his emissary to Austria-Hungary send a letter to his brother Emperor Franz Joseph of Austria-Hungary to help him. Emperor Franz Joseph I decided to fulfill the request as it would greatly enhance the prestige of Austria-Hungary and agreed to allow the formation of the Austrian Volunteer Corps (German: Österreichisch-Freiwilligenkorps in Mexiko) to go to Mexico to train and support the Mexican Imperial Army. Recruitment began in early 1868 in Laibach, with volunteers coming from all corners of the Austria-Hungary Empire. The initial strength of the Austrian Volunteer Corps was 3,500 men. Upon the arrival in Mexico the Austria Volunteers Corps was supplemented with Mexican Imperial Army battalions to form the 2nd Territorial Division, based out of the city of Puebla. Although the Austria Volunteers Corps was mainly there to support the Mexican Imperial Army it also alongside the Mexican Imperial Guard guarded the National Palace, Chapultapec Castle and provided security for Emperor Maximilian I and Empress Charlotte. By 1869 the Austria Volunteers Corps had expanded to a force of 6,800 men organized into three Jager (rifle) battalions consisting each of six companies , the “Kaiser Maximilian” Hussar regiment (five squadrons ) and a Uhlan ( lancer ) regiment , three batteries of mountain artillery, two companies of pioneers and an assortment of support personnel such as gendarmes and medics transport. Also in late 1869 a smaller Belgian Legion consisted of the’ Kaiserin Charlotte’ Battalion numbering in all about 900 men had been organized at the request of Maximilian's wife, Empress Charlotte. But unlike the Austria Volunteers Corps it was mainly there to protect the empress, a job fulfilled until the death of Empress Charlotte in 1927 when it was disbanded. When in 1870 the 2nd Mexican-Texas War broke out the Austria Volunteers Corps was used as the elite shock troops within the Mexican Imperial Army. By 1871 the Austria Volunteers Corps together with the Mexican Imperial Army had fought back the Texas militia and regain much of the territories of Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas that the Republic of Texas had gained when it became an independent nation after winning the Texas War of Independence (1835-1836). However by late 1871 the United States of America began to apply pressure to both warring sides in an effort to end the conflict and managed to mediate an end to the 2nd Mexico-Texas War in 1872 which resulted in the treaty of Santa Fe. With the 2nd Mexican-Texas War over the Austria Volunteers Corps was disbanded in accordance with the treaty of Santa Fe which ended the war and was replaced by the Austria-Hungary military mission to Mexico which remained in the country until 1915.